Their Final Stand
by ibexedi
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE REAL ENEMY. It's been a year since David reunited with his mom. Now Shelby, Mike, and their friends are living in peace, until another Freddy's opens which features the toys versions that were brought back. The twins are forced to work there with the Bite of '87 victim and a new female teen. A new threat comes to view as the night progress, the dark past is revealed.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the official sequel. Since my school year is almost over, I can finally post this. All OCs in the last book still will be in here but they will have a smaller part in the story, a smaller but still major. OCs will start coming in by chapter 2. (Not including the Prologue) And I would like to say this before any one gets confused, as you may know, WinterWarrior09's Twisted Minds and the Real Enemy has very similar AUs, it is slightly different but not much, but this is where they will become very different.  
**

Shelby POV

It was a normal night at Freddy Fazbear pizza. Freddy was kissing with Winter, Bonnie was polishing his guitar, Chica was making a pizza, Foxy was trying to think up of new adventures he could tell the kids now that he was brought back, Mike was messing around on his phone and I was reading the Hunger Games for the fiftieth time. Yup this was a normal night. I closed the book I was reading as I remembered what had happened in the last year.

 **This is just a recap of what had happened in the Real Enemy so skip it if you want**

On my thirteenth birthday, I was stuffed into a suit. I died and came to life again as a sea lion animatronic known as Shelby the Singing Sea Lion. Now I have my own room aka the Karaoke Room and now I am a full fledge performer here. But being an animatronic meant that I had to play a game called "Kill the Night Guard" by someone they called the Boss. I refused to kill a night guard but on purpose but I accidently did once when a guard was smoking. But I also learned that I had an ability, a scream that could petrify any animatronic or human that hears it. At first I could only use it when my voice box glitched but now I mastered my scream and can use it on will. Six months after I became an animatronic, my twin brother (also sometimes called my idiot brother, but in a good way) Mike Schmidt decided to take a job here. I protected him for five nights and met new animatronics along the way such as, Winter the Polar Bear, Odessa the Owl, Cameron the Chimpanzee, Iggy the Iguana and… Peggie the Penguin. Winter is still around and still desperately in love with Freddy who loves her just as much. Odessa had left to explore the world a year ago, but she comes back from time to time. Cameron… well let's say I killed him because he killed Iggy. And… Peggie. A tear falls down my robotic suit as I think about him.

Peggie and I met on the first night I tried to protect Mike. He and I… well weren't on good terms. He was the messenger for the boss. However I learned that he was on my side and he protected me at the expense of his own life. The Boss killed him when he tried to save me. I also learned that he was in love with me and I learned that I loved him back too, but now he's gone. I dug a grave and put the remainders of his animatronic body in there.

Anyways, I learned that the boss was Freddy's evil brother, Golden Freddy. He forced me into this mode called the "Demon Mode" which made me lose my memory. I thought Mike was an evil being and tried to kill him that night. I blink, I don't really like remembering that night. Mike eventually reminded me who I really was by drawing a Mockingjay on my flipper. That night, I also learned about Golden Freddy's mother, Angela. I learned that Goldie real name is David and he just needed his mom not revenge. That morning when I tried to face off against him I lost. Freddy told Winter to bring me to the secret room behind my stage and hid me there for the rest of the day, on expense of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy's sanity. GF turned up their AI to 20 and they tried to kill him once more. They severely injured Mike but he was still alive. Golden Freddy tried to go for the kill but Angela appeared and saved him.

Golden Freddy was reminded that he was actually David and gave up on his quest for revenge. He and his mother left for the afterworld that day. I hadn't seen them since.

"Shelby," A voice jerks me out of my memories. I see Mike staring at me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I snap, "I was just remembering about what happened last year.

"It's all over." He says.

I take the opportunity, "Just like your dates." He scowls at me but I hear a chuckle coming from the outside of the left door from a certain bunny who is still polishing his guitar.

"Good one Sea Shell." Bonnie exclaims. I agree with him. I'm usually really bad at joking. Ever since David had left, Bonnie and I had gotten extremely close. It was pretty ironic because when we first met I hated him so much, even more than the other animatronics. It was also ironic again since Bonnie was my childhood favorite animatronic. This is just a game of irony on another sheet of irony.

The chimes signal that it's six and Mike stands up to leave. "See ya sea shell."

Mike's POV

I walk out the door and I see the manager outside. "Schmidt." He nods curtly. He doesn't really like me that much since my sister threaten his life twice last year for my benefit. He used to call me by my first name but after that incident. Not so often anymore. But hey at least he gave me the exact minimum wage of this year, $10 compared to the measly $4 I was getting. "I have some news for you."

"What?"

"We're opening up a new location."

"Cool, so are we relocating?"

"No this one is still staying open but we are going to make some changes."

"Like what?"

"Schmidt, I know you taken a liking to that Sea Lion animatronic, Shelby so I decided to send you both to Chickadee, Tennessee."

"What!" I exclaim.

"I know this is hard but this is business. You either relocate or lose your job. Besides it's only for the summer. Well at least for you, Shelby's going to be a permanent addition there."

"What! Why can't we stay here?"

"It's business. I've been observing this place and the animatronic don't seem too harmful anymore. They need you there in Tennessee, they are bringing back the older models."

I raise an eyebrow. "By older models what do you mean?"

"We are bringing back the old door-less building and animatronics plus a few new ones. Their patterns at night are unpredictable."

"But, I barely have enough money to pay rent, how am I supposed to get there."

"We'll pay for you for the rent."

I do a double take, "Wait seriously rent?"

"Yes, do I have to repeat myself, yes we are paying for the rent. We really need a night guard ,ok. So are you going to take this job or not."

"Er, I need to sleep on it."

"I need the answer by next week that should give you plenty of time."

"Ok, thanks Boss. Goodbye."

"Oh and Mike." I do double take.

"Yes?"

A flash of worry show in his eyes, "Stay safe."

 **Most of you already read the prologue on my FNaF shorts book so you know what happens already. I have nothing to say for now.**


	2. The Missing Childen Incidents

Shelby's POV

"What!" All of us scream. Mike just told us the news. All four original animatronic, Winter, our guest who's sitting in the shadows but who decided to come, Odessa, and I are sitting/standing around him in shock.

"I can't do anything about it." He shakes his head. "It's business of course."

"And you kept it a secret for a week? You just tell us the night before the move!" I yell at him. I feel angrier than the time when he left the office without my permission and got himself beat up by the brainwashed animatronics. The news doesn't really affect the other animatronics, but it does affect me. I've lived here for two years, this is my home. These are my family. I don't want to abandon them.

"I don't want to leave." I say with a sad tone in my voice.

"Like I said, I can't do anything about it. They're shipping you out in a week."

"Where is this new location going to be?" Freddy asks.

"Chickadee, Tennessee."

Then silence fills the room. "No, not that place." Chica whispers.

"But, at least he's caught already." Bonnie says his voice wavering and glitching.

"What's so wrong with Chickadee?"

"Mike, Shelby, Chickadee was the town where we were murdered."

"WHAT!"

Foxy answers our statement "Yes, in 1987 there was a building featuring the toy animatronics. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Me or the Mangle, Balloon Boy, the Puppet, and…" Foxy drifts off.

"Peggie." I say.

He nods, "Those prototypes are just like us. They were killed by the murderer."

"Wait, I thought you said only five children were killed in the second one."

"It was a mistake on our part, there were ten of them. The murderer of us, the convicted murderer of the first incident, Fritz Smith was caught and he's sentenced to life in prison. However, after they caught him, the second missing child incident came into view. The murderer for this incident is unknown. They eagerly agreed to help us in our quest for justice. Except, the Mangle as you know got a little too excited when she thought she spotted the killer and bit his head off. Turns out that it was just the day shift." Freddy says.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald." I say, remembering the info they told me.

"Yes, like we said a while ago." Chica replies. "I mean I don't hate him as much as the others but still, Fritz Smith was his step-father. He'd known that man since his father left him at age 1. He was quite sweet before the incident, but a bit ominous. It always felt he was hiding something. Turns out he knew that his father was the killer and he was the one who turned him in. I don't judge on the past though. I think Jeremy needs a fresh start, although Foxy's sister/counterpart the Mangle ruined that."

"Hey, I don't have control over me sister. She acts on 'er own." Foxy said in his pirate's accent. "Any' way I guess this is goodbye for now. I hope to see you someday Shelby." I nod at him

Foxy and I never been very close, but this has been the closest we ever been. "As do I Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, Winter… Odessa." I say hesitating on Odessa's name. Odessa nods at me. We've never really been on good terms, but on the past year's she's been working on redemption. I agree she is better than she was before nowadays.

"It's almost six," Odessa comments for the first time since we've talked about this. We get up but then I feel a pressure on my back, Mike turns too since a large fuzzy purple hand was on his shoulder.

"I have a favor to ask you Mike, and Shelby." Bonnie says.

"What."

"Unlike the other four animatronics, I don't believe that Fritz is the murderer of them. I think he was a scapegoat and the killer made him insane so he couldn't rat him out. His stepson, is my favorite choice Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"So what do you want us to do?" I say leaning on the leg of a table

"Investigate more on the two Missing Child Incident. Find you what really happened."

"Wouldn't you remember who your killer is though." Mike asks.

Bonnie shakes his head, "No, the man was wearing a purple morph suit. He killed us all without revealing his identity. However there is one clue that only I know, my brother and counterpart, Toy Bonnie once told me that his murderer shared the same quality as well. Piercing violet eyes." Bonnie says threateningly. "His eyes were the only part of his body that wasn't covered with the purple morph suit. He has piercing violet eyes. That's why I don't think that Fritz is the murderer, his eyes are green not violet."

"Who else has purple eyes?" Mike says.

"Most likely, someone in the Fitzgerald family. Their father, Vincent Fitzgerald was a 6 times convict, he's in maximum security prison now. Anyways, before he left the family, he and his wife's has a three sons and a daughter: Corian, Jacob, Jeremy and Jenny"

"Wait you mean as Chica?" I gasp.

Bonnie nods, "Yes, Chica she is Vincent daughter and Jeremy's brother. Anyways, none of their children has a happy ending. Jeremy, as you may know was the Bite of '87 victim. The Mangle bit off his frontal lobe. Jacob was one of the kids murdered in the second missing child incident. He was stuffed into the Toy Chica suit and Jenny well as you may already know is in Chica."

"That's really sad. Two children, both siblings were killed in the incident." I exclaim loudly.

Bonnie makes a sour face but continues, "Lastly is Corian. He's a convict. He's a convict, charge for the murder of his own wife and child. He plead guilty and is right now sentenced to life sentence. If the other animatronic would have noticed that the second murderer had violet eyes, they would have thought Corian is the murderer. But it doesn't seem right to me. This is where you come in. You guys, Shelby and Mike need to find out the truth. This is our only chance at peace. We need our revenge to find peace."

"I don't agree with the killing, but I will help in all my power to find out who the second murderer is." Mike says. I stare at him, our eyes meet.

I sigh, "Fine, I agree too."

"Thank you Mike, Shelby." He nods to us and walks away.

The chimes ring. The manager almost immediately bust through the door, but fortunately we make the impression we are going back to the stage first. "Schmidt, today's the day. Unfortunately due to budget cuts you have to drive her there." He jabs a finger in my direction. "With you."

"But-"

"No buts Schmidt we need to leave now load her on."

He gives in and signal me to follow him. I follow him outside the door, for the first time in two years I see the sky. I realize how much I missed the outside. For two years I've been cooped up in a building smaller than the house my parents owned when we were five. It is a nice change, a nice start for the new adventure. I will face new threats and challenges. Meet new friends and foes.

They lead me into Mike's car, which is a quiet small car actually but still it was a beautiful shade of red. "Nice car," The manager mutters. "I wish I had a Fiat 2015."

"It was a gift from my foster parents."

"It runs on electricity right?"

"Yeah, my foster parents are environmentalists. They want me to be one too. Honestly though, I don't really care for it."

"Well, Schmidt. I hope you enjoy the six hour drive to Tennessee. Your new boss will meet you there and take you to the place you are going to stay for the summer. His name is Brandy. He's a close friend of mine actually. Just mention me and he'll be there."

"Ok, but sir."

"Yes Mike." He says with a slightly irritated tone.

"I don't know your name."

The manager laughs. "I almost forgot. I never told you my name and you've been working here for a year. My name Mike, is Jack Harris." Then the manager, Jack walks up to me. "Well, Shelby. It was a pleasure having you here but like I said this was business." He pats my head, "We'll miss you Schmidt. Thanks to you, we don't need a security guard." He walks back into the building.

"Well this is going to be a long trip." He sighs.

"Six hours in a car with my idiot brother." I joke. He punches me lightly. Slightly alarmed at the metal exoskeleton.

We leave, "So how's mom and dad?"

"You mean Justin and Rachel?" He says, calling our foster parents by their first name.

"Yeah, how are they?"

"Not too thrilled I would be going down to Tennessee by myself, but hey I'm practically an adult now."

"You're still twenty, Mike."

"So are you. Wait, actually you are seven. You're practically a child." I nip at the sleeve of his shirt playfully, just like our old puppy did back when I was still human.

We soon drive past his house. A simple two story house once a bright yellow color, now has been matted down to a dull yellow. A large tree stand in the front with a swing set. A giant gray dog is napping in the sunset. Two elderly couples wave at Mike who waves back. They see me and they frown, since they don't recognize me. It sends a slight jolt of emotional pain through me.

"They don't like robots. They think it harms the environment." He explains. "Also, I have a surprise for you." He whips out his phone and there are the four movies for the Hunger Games!

"Thank you Mike!" I yell trying to hug him. He chuckles and click on the first movie. As soon as the opening words are display, we get lost in our own world. Silence fills the air only interrupted by the movie sounds. It stays that way for the entire trip.

 **Yeah, I know it gets pretty bad as you near the end, but you have no idea how many times I had to edit this chapter because I wanted to change the backstory and who was the killer in this incidient. Overall I ended up with this. The next chapter will be out soon, although I'm not sure when.**


	3. Freddy Fazbear Pizza

After six hours of driving, getting gas, watching the road, listening to bad music (which Mike apparently likes) and Hunger Games (and tears at the ending) it is a pretty uneventful trip. People did stare at me for some time wondering what an animatronic was doing in the front seat of a car. After a while both we got sick of it so we silently agreed I would sit in the trunk which wasn't as cramped as I thought. It wasn't actually a bad place to watch the movies. But finally we arrived. Mike made me give back his phone as looked at his phone's GPS. He drove into the parking lot of my new home and let me out the trunk. He took out this rolling contraption, and told me to jump onto it. I did and I pretended to be in off mode, with my eyes open so I could see.

"Oh, I'm looking for Brandy."

"That's me. May I ask who you are?" He still doesn't notice me but a bunch of kids do they look at me with their face pressed against the glass doors. "Oh, he said to mention him to you. Do you know Jack Harris?"

"Know him? He's my brother. You must be Mike Schmidt and…" His eyes trail down to me finally noticing me. "Shelby the Singing Seal, right? You're in charge of transporting her here. My name's is actually Scott Harris. My brother gave me this nickname because apparently I drink too much. Anyways I'm the host at this location." He extends his hand out for a greeting.

"Why does your name sounds so familiar Scott?" He asks him.

"You worked at the location in Nevada right?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Heh, I'm the one who gave you instructions on the phone on how to work there."

"You're the Phone Guy?" Mike says shocked. "I'm sorry, but that was just the nickname I gave you. And I'm sorry if the next question is rude but, didn't you die on the fourth call."

He chuckles, "None taken. I like the name. Anyways about the fourth call, I never died. They did caught me and they did stuff me into a suit, but luckly it turned 6 AM before they managed to kill me. I did loses these though." He shows his left arm which he has been keeping hidden behind his back, it is made of metal. He then rolls up the pants leg on his left also revealing the metal contraption rather than flesh. "I'm just lucky I'm alive. Anyways, Aiden can take her to her new room. I'll take you to your new home too. " He whips out his phone and texts a person. Soon a man comes out of the building. "This is Aiden, he's our janitor here. Take Shelby to her new room, okay?"

"Got it." He cringes slightly. He takes the rolling contraption from Mike.

"Oh, I'm taking Mike to his apartment room mind if you go take the new five animatronics as well."

"Yes sir." He wheels me into the building.

I ask him a question, "What's your history here?"

He flinches again, "Oh you're on? You must be one of those new bots with those Artifical Intelligence thingys. You can think for yourself right?" I nod and secretly smile inside. Right. He stands up taller and answers, "I don't really like to share it, but hey, you're a robot here. I was one of the children who used to go here. Before the restaurant closed 34 years ago, on my birthday, there was an incident. Toy Foxy, or you may know her as the Mangle bit a man's frontal lobe off. I witnessed it. Worse birthday of my entire life. The poor man lived miraculously."

"His name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, right?"

"Yeah, his family doesn't have a great relationship with the pizzeria. His step-father Fritz Smith was the kidnapper of the five children who today still is missing. We don't trust him still though, he acts strange."

"What do you mean by he acts strange?"

"Well one thing's for sure. A month after the bite, around the same time he was released from the hospital, 10 kids went missing."

"Wait ten? I thought only five."

"I don't know who told you about five but no, ten children went missing. The supposed kidnapper, Fritz Smith was admitted into a mental hospitial. I don't think he's the kidnapper though, maybe that Fitzgerald guy is. Anyways, he recently turned sixty six. We're surprised that he lived to this age. What's more shocking is that he returned to the job. He's going to work alongside that Mike."

Mike's POV

Brandy leads me to my new apartment. "You have a roommate. Mike, meet Dawn." A girl is sitting on the edge of the bed. She has wavy brown hair with blond highlights, green eyes and tan skin.

"Hi, my name is Dawn Evergreen. You must be Mike." She extended her hand. To my slight relief there was a hand attached to the arm.

"Yeah, I'm Mike Schmidt."

"Just curious by is Mike short for anything?"

"It's short for Michael but I dislike being called that."

"Nicknames huh. Then you can call me Dawnie." She laughed.

"Ok, then Dawnie." I said smiling.

"Are you done giving nicknames yet." A new voice interrupts our conversation. A man with short blond hair, pale skin, a very short beard and indigo eyes enters the room.

"Aw, Jeremy you've arrived." Brandy said smiling. "This is Mike and Dawn, they're your new co-workers."

He nods at up, "My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. Do you got any beer in here?" He walks up to our mini fridge and searches for some.

"No, sorry Mr. Fitzgerald but we're-" She looks at me and mouths "You're underage right?" I nod. "We're underage. Besides beer is bad for you."

"Don't call me that. Call me Jeremy, beside's beer is the only thing that'll stop the pain."

"I'm going to leave you alone ok." Brandy slowly leaves the room.

I risk a question, "You're the Bite of '87 victim right?"

"Good job boy you guessed it. You win a prize." He says sarcastically. "Beer is the only thing that can stop the pain in my head. Come on you got to have some booze."

"Sorry Mr- I mean Jeremy. We don't have any." Dawn replied.

After muttering some profanity he sat down in a chair, "Look I'm going to be your co worker okay?" Shock filled me. Can he even work in that condition? "Anyways let me give you a warning. The animatronics are out to kill you."

Dawn laughs hard but Jeremy and I sit stoned faced. "Wait you're serious."

"How do you know about the bot's killing boy."

"First of all stop calling me boy, my name is Mike."

"Actually Michael." Dawn interrupts I glare at her.

"Second of all, I used to work at the location in Nevada."

"Oh that one with the originals." Jeremy interrupts. "I always wondered what they're up to. Carry on." I look at him confused but I continue. "They used to try to kill me to. I almost died last year in fact but a good friend saved me. After that day they just stop trying to kill me."

"Well newsflash for you boy, this isn't the location in Nevada they're still out to get you." He takes out a cigar and lights it. After taking a huge puff and blowing out in our faces he said, "Your shift starts in a week get ready for the hardest summer of your life."

* * *

 **Aiden belongs to fnaf marionette  
**

 **Dawn belongs to both Winterwarrior09 and me**

 **Before, anyone gets angry. I am still going to use the female night guard I chosen to use. She will appear later in the book, but like all human OCs will have a role later in the story. Since my school ended today, I can upload a bit more often, but before anybody say that this promise is empty, I do not know my own schedule. I am not making promises I'll upload very often, but I will try to. OCs will start coming in now, the next chapter won't have any new OCs yet.**


	4. New Friends

The new contraption to tell time is slightly odd. Similar to the old's pizzeria's chimes but more robotic. I open up my eyes and take a look at my new home again. The theme is similar, ocean themed but the stage is wider and my pool is much wider. New decorations such as paintings and even loud speakers were installed. In fact now there was a TV where children could read the lyrics from if they forgot any. I look behind me, a mirror stands there. I nudge the wall. There is a strange hallow sound coming from it. When I try to ram my body into it the wall refused to move. Upset I decide to explore. From what I heard so far there are around twelve new animatronics. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy (Or Mangle), Balloon Boy, and the Prize puppets are the old animatronics that will join me. The newest five I don't really know anything about them yet. Just before I exit the room the old animatronic burst in. "Welcome to the New and Improve Fazbear Pizza!" They yell.

"Thanks, I'm Shelby, Shelby the Singing Sea Lion."

"We know already. Can we call you Shell?" They yellow chicken squeaks she looks slightly strange, her eyes and beak are missing. I nod anyways. "I'm Toy Chica if you didn't know already. You can call me Cupcake. Since I love them."

I frown a bit. "It's a bit of a mouthful. Can I call you Chi, since it has part of your real name it."

"It's fine. I don't mind. I actually like the name." Chi smiles

"I'm Toy Freddy, but you can call me Red." The bear says. "That's my favorite color. You can also create a nickname."

"Fred?" He nods and gives a thumbs up.

"I'm Toy Bonnie. Before anyone says anything. I am not a girl, I just look like one. I'm a guy." The bunny squeaks out in a high pitched voice. "Call me Bon Bon. Both works. You want to give me a nickname too?"

"How about Blu?"

"Perfect." He squeals and hugs me. He's a bit more friendly than the original, a bit too much in my opinion, but in a good way of course

"My name is Toy Foxy but I rather be called the Mangle." The white and pink fox says.

"Weren't you the cause of the Bite of '87."

"Yes I was, Shell but then that was because my ex-friend Golden Freddy turned up my AI. I used to hate humans back then but after being abandoned for thirty years my love for them has returned." She laughs. "I'm fine with a nickname if you want to give me one."

"Vixen? Since a vixen is a female fox and you're a female."

"It's fine."

"I'm Balloon Boy, call me BB." The only human animatronic says. He raises an eyebrow apparently waiting for his nickname

I'm not feeling very creative for his name? "I'd rather keep calling you BB."

He smiles. "It's fine. Do you want a balloon?" Before I can say anything he ties a balloon to my left flipper. "Here you go. Enjoy your balloon."

"Thanks." I say.

"My name is the Prize Puppet." The clown like animatronic says. "I don't have a nickname. You can give me one if you like."

"I'm sorry if it sounds stupid, but how about Mari."

He smiles. "It's fine."

"But aren't you upset that I gave you a girl's name as a nickname."

"Not really. I don't really have a gender so I don't mind male or female names. But call me using male pronouns please."

I nod and then realizes something."Nicknames are the basis here right?" I laugh.

"Right, every new animatronic here has a nickname." BB laughs, "Want another balloon." I don't answer this time but he ties it on my other flipper anyways. "What's that marking on your flipper?"

"Oh that, it's a Mockingjay."

"A Mocking-what?" Fred asks. "Mockingjay as in the Hunger Games."

"What's Hunger Game?" Blu asks.

"Seriously you've never read Hunger Games before."

"None of us here can read." Chi says sadly.

"We can." A voice appear from the shadows. It's the silhouette of both Bonnie and Freddy.

"Who are you?" I ask. When I look at the others they just stare at them confused.

"Who are you?" Mari asks.

"We are the shadows." The voice comes from Freddy. "My name is Shadow Freddy."

"My name is Shadow Bonnie." A female voice comes from the Bonnie figure. "Unlike my other counterparts, I am female."

I snarl, "Who are you really?"

"We told you, dear Shelbina. We are the shadows."

"Wait Shelbina?" Chi asks. "You're name is Shelbina? I though your name was just Shelby."

"That is merely a nickname, isn't it Shelbina Schmidt."

"Wait, Shelbina Schmidt? You were once human!" Blu exclaims.

"So what are you going to do?"

"We were all once human too." Shadow Freddy explains. "The animatronic that are in front of you now, Shelbina were once human just like you. They were killed by a purple man."

"You mean Fritz Smith?" I ask.

"No, not him. A different man." Shadow Bonnie replies.

"Then who?" Silence fills the air.

"We don't actually know…" Shadow Bonnie admitted. "None of us do. He was wearing a purple mask to cover his face."

"Couldn't you follow them Shadows?"

"We can't, we are all like you confided to the walls of this pizzeria. And the one in Nevada." Shadow Bonnie slaps her hand against Shadow Freddy's mouth stopping him from what he said.

"Shush." She yelled removing her hand.

"Wait you were in Nevada?"

"Yes we are were. We were just helping out our dear friend Winter-" She slaps her hand against his mouth.

"Wait you were helping Winter?"

"Wait, Winter's fine?" Fred asks hopefully.

"You didn't know?" I cocked my head to the side. "She's been fine. She's exploring the world with Odessa or something like that."

"Oh you mean that owl chick? She's a bit of a bitch honestly." Fred remarks. "She really likes Golden Freddy. How is he anyways."

"He's gone." I reply.

"What? What do you mean by he's gone?" Chi asks.

"Last year I reunited him with his mother, Angela and now they traveled to the afterworld."

"Huh, never though I'd see the day GF would travel to the next world." Blu remarks.

"Ah but he did. Be careful now, the new five animatronics are approaching." Shadow Bonnie chuckles as five new animatronics burst into the room.

 **Yes, the new OCs have appeared. Their identity…. well they will be introduced in the next chapter. Some of you may notice I have used the some nicknames used in the Twisted Minds story. Since WinterWarrior09 and my AUs are very similar, I decided that it should be briefly mentioned in this story. Shelby will call them by the nicknames she came up for them however the other characters may call them by their nicknames from Twisted Minds, so I just would like to clear that up.  
**


	5. New Enemies

"Ah you must be the new five animatronics, I'm Toy Chica. Call me Cupcake or Chi and you?" Chi says excitingly.

"We aren't here to make friends." The one in the middle replies coldly. He looks strange wearing various other animatronic parts.

"Yes, we are here to explore the place." The snake slithers up to us.

"At least introduce your names to us." Chi says excitingly.

"My name is Henry." The hound dog says in a screechy voice. The others flinch, but his voice sounds a bit like my scream so it doesn't bother me… much.

"My name is Leonel," the lion says sitting down.

"Name's Lenny don't forget it." The shark snapped. "Water!" He sees my pool and move as fast as he can to it. "Hey someone help me in."

"I'll help. My name is Zira." The snake hisses. She wraps her tail around the shark and eases him in.

"That's better." He moans.

"Any you?" Chi asks the weird animatronic.

"I don't have a name." He replies flatly.

"Aw come one. You must have a name."

"I DON'T HAVE A NAME OK!" He hollers. Making everyone, including me wince.

"What do the children call you?" Fred asks.

"They simply refer to me as it." He replies.

"Why?" I ask.

"A name requires a soul. I am soulless that's why I don't deserve a name. Now you know why I say 'I am Hallow.' I don't have a soul, and it makes my suit hallow. "

"That's bullsh*t." I yell. "I know an animatronic who didn't have a soul, his name was Cameron."

"What happened to him." He asked me.

"He died."

"You see, having a name when you have no soul is bad luck. This was an exception that was made."

"Ok, well my name is-" Fred starts to say but then is interrupted by Hallow.

"We know who you are, Toy Freddy." Hallow then points to the other animatronics, "You're Toy Bonnie. You're Toy Chica. You're Toy Foxy, often referred to as the Mangle. You're Balloon Boy. You're the Prize Puppet. And you," he points to me. "Are Shelby the Singing Sea Lion. No need for introductions. Just leave us alone and we'll get along. Come one let's get out of here." The strange animatronic says the rest nods.

"Hey are you just going to leave me in here?" Lenny yells. Zira slithers up to him and retrieves him. They all leave.

"Ok that was weird." Chi commented.

"No sh*t Sherlock." I mutter.

"Well, Shelby I hope you have a great night, we're going to try to make friends with those animatronics." She replies cheerfully. The chimes ring again, signaling it's six. She frowns. "Or not. Well, I hope you enjoy your time here. See you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you." I say smiling. I stand on the stage and close my eyes.

"Shelby." A familiar voice rings out. When I open my eyes, I feel like someone had just punched me.

"Peggie." He stands in front of me in the form of a human baby. He is wearing a vest, similar to his animatronic get-up. A field of curly brown hair adorns his head. His eyes are a soft shade of brown. His face is stained with black tears, "You're still here."

He smiles slightly, "Yes I am. I'm sorry for leaving you behind." I rush at him trying to hug only to end up banging my head in the wall. "I'm a ghost remember." His smile vanishes.

"What happened after GF killed you?"

He then starts explaining. After GF destroyed his body his soul left it. He stuck by my side thoughout the entire thing. When I turned evil, he helped me remember by possessing my body as well, experiencing the memories all over again with me. I dimly remember during that time a new spirit came into my body for a split second but then quickly left. That was him. When GF tried to kill Mike, he managed to summon Angela's soul and he helped GF see her again. He was the one who truly reunited them. After that incident he had a gut feeling and it was leading him somewhere. It lead him to the house of the killer where he and his bodyguards resided.

"Who is the killer?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." He makes a slightly confused face.

"Why not?" I asked.

" It's some weird ghost thing. I can't reveal too much. But I can tell you who are the bodyguards."

"Who?"

"The new five animatronics?"

"What!"

"Unlike what Hallow told you, they each have a soul including himself. The killer, killed them each back in 1987."

Silence fills the air, "I'm sorry Peggie." I said to the ghost. "I should have protected you from Goldie. But I couldn't."

The toddler smiles, "It's alright Sea Shell." I flinch at my nickname. "Because of you, I'm free. I can leave now whenever I want."

"Why don't you leave now then."

The toddler frowns, "My goal in life was to get revenge on those who wronged me. I realized that this goal was wrong and it was what freed me. I'm staying now because I found a new goal, a new purpose in life, you."

Black, oily tears fill my vision. "I miss you Peggie."

Transparent tears fall down Peggie's soft human face. "As do I. I'm afraid my time here in the solid world has come to an end for now. I will see you later."

"Peggie." I choke. "Don't go." Tears fall down my face and onto the floor, staining the rocky floor. He simply smiles.

"Stay alive." He whispers to me once more before he fades away.

 **(No Name) belongs to Tatopatato**

 **Henry the Hound Dog belongs to FlamzyLuvsYou**

 **Zira belongs to InsaneAuthor108**

 **Lenny belongs to blade1333**

 **and Leonel belongs to blacksea**

 **Alright, these are all the animatronic OCs I have accepted. I would like to do a bit of review answering this chapter.**

 **Me(Guest): The reason why there are four HG movies is because this story takes place in 2016 (Sorry if it confused you)**

 **Guest: Unfortunately I cannot add any of the Dina Dinner's OC. As said before, this is an AU to Twisted Minds, rather than Winter transferring back in this version she was scrapped and brought back as Golden Freddy's bodyguard. Not only that, but I do not have any permission from any of the OCs owners.**


	6. Dark Memories

**Before, I get started. This is a recap chapter, this mainly recaps events that happened in the Real Enemy, however there will be story in chapters like these.**

Today I start the day badly, plenty of kids love my karaoke attraction and loves to sing with me. However, I mess up a bit on the lyrics and accidently even tripped a kid. I'm not able to perform well because a weight has been put on my back that prevents me from being happy and free. Mike does come to visit me around noon, their busiest hour. Eventually though, he leaves so more kids can come in. His visit however definitely made me feel better. I work better in the afternoon, not much though. Finally before the restaurant closes a mechanic visits me. It is a female, who comes to visit me. However, I'm malfunctioning too much to see who it is really clearly. "Hello, Shelby. My name is Emily. I'm going to be the one fixing you. You're probably malfunctioning because you have pizza in your system. And boy do I love cleaning up disgusting pizza. Let me see your hard drive." I flinch as she flicks it open. This forces me into a very traumatic flashback.

He looks at me, "You think you can really get away." He advances towards me but Iggy almost as fast as Foxy runs in front of me. Goldie's eyes narrow. "You. I thought you were dead."

"Surprise, surprise. I'm alive, besides I don't die that easily." Iggy's voice glitches loudly.

"I guess I have to get rid of you again." He advances towards Iggy now but Peggie jumps in his way.

"You have to get through me first!" He screams. GF kicks him away and he flies across the room and hits the wall. Sparks pop out of his body.

"Peggie!" I screech. I run to his body.

"Pesky Peggie." GF mutters, "Now you are going to die just like him." They start to tackle each other and fight. Iggy punches GF but that give GF the chance to hold him in a vice like grip. He tackle the wall and throw Iggy into the water.

"Now that takes care of him." He says to no one. Then he turns to me, "Now to take care of you." He lunges towards me and rips open my suit to expose my memory board. He starts to flick the off switch. One more thought races through my mind before everything turns black, "Mike…I won't forget you…I will protect you… I love you."

I am forced back into the real world as soon as the memory ends. I gasp, panting hard. "There all better." Emily smiles as if nothing happened. I smile at her, pretend that nothing had happened. "You should be able to perform better now." She then holds up a small chip. "I found this in your body. I'm guessing it's a memory chip, but I never saw this type before. Anyways," She places it back into my CPU. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I say. I watch as she picks up her stuff and leave. As soon as she exits. I sit there and start to sob a bit. That memory… It was one of the lowest points of my new life. It's how I became from a friendly, human-loving sea lion animatronic to one of Golden Freddy's cold, emotionless minions. I sigh, no matter how much I try to escape it, it will always haunt me. But the memory of me trying to hurt Mike… I shake my head. No, I must focus on my task here. However, this place… It reminds me so much about home. But home is full of painful memories. I look at the time, 7 PM closing time. I let myself shut down for a bit however memories fill my head and I can't force them out. Especially the once where I'm about to stuff him into a suit…

I shake my head. Keep it together Shelby. I can't get into this with a bad mindset. I look at the clock, twelve already. I sigh, I guess I could do a bit of exploration tonight. I jump off my stage and make my way out the door. I hear a faint music coming from the show stage. I go towards there and the music becomes louder and clearer. I see all three of the toys there. They seem to just start the song:

[All]

Let's try to make it right

Don't want to start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give

You all a little fright

We're not so scary

If you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy

Just as long as you survive the night (X2)

[Blu]

Hey there, how ya doing

Nice to meet you

Are you new in town?

Don't think I seen you before

It's great to see new faces around

And if you like it I can give a tour

Of our majestic wonderland

New and improved

Without the doors

[Chi]

There's no escaping but

Who would want to leave?

It's a fantastical paradise

And it's not make believe

We're so glad to have another member of the band

You're one of us now

So let me take you by the hand

[Fred]

But what is that I spy

With my robotic eye

I think I see a bit of flesh

Inside the new guy

Maybe he isn't everything that he seems

Time to investigate

What's underneath the seams!

[All]

Let's try to make it right

Don't want to start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give

You all a little fright

We're not so scary

If you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy

Just as long as you survive the night (X2)

[Blu]

Forgive me for being suspicious

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programed to be pragmatic

If someone messes with the main frame

[Chi]

It's not that we don't trust you

We do!

(We love you too 3)

It's just that here at Freddy's

(He he) We have a few rules

[All]

AND IF YOU BREAK THEM

WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU

LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS

WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU

AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS

[Fred]

Now you wouldn't want that

And frankly neither would I

But sometimes to do some good

You've got to be the bad guy

[All]

In this world we play

We hope that you will stay

And we will throw our

Most electrifying soiree

Formal attire is

Required for you to take part

You've got some skin that needs removing

Before we start

Let's try to make it right

Don't want to start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give

You all a little fright

We're not so scary

If you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy

Just as long as you survive the night (X4)

I smile at them, "Bravo." I say. They look at me and smile.

"Hey Shelby. How are you tonight?"

"I'm great, I love that song you were playing."

Chi smiles, "Thanks I wrote it myself. I call it 'Survive the Night' That was when we used to kill…" She trails off.

"Wait you used to kill?"

"Yeah I know it sounds ir-" Blu starts to say but then I interrupt him.

"You USED to kill." I say, emphasis on used.

"Yeah, we don't kill anymore. Why?" Fred asks.

"Funny story, in the location in Nevada they used to kill as well."

"Goldie?" Red guesses.

"Bingo."

"I'm glad his soul is at rest, but we still aren't. After killing three security guards, it became apparent killing wasn't going to bring us peace. We were killing innocents. We needed to kill the murderer himself, or herself. We're not even sure if it's a he or a she."

I open my mouth then close. If the killer was part of the Fitzgerald family it couldn't have been female since Jenny was the only daughter of the family and according to what Chica told me, her mother died shortly after she was born. "So what are you going to do these at night then?"

"I don't know." Blu shrugs, "Chill around, maybe eat something, play some music. Like we said, since we stopped killing, we have a lot of time in our hands."

"Well I know what we're doing now." A voice sounds out. Mari's voice says. It walks in with BB and Vixen. All three faces are grim. "BB and I were eavesdropping the newbies. Don't ask why and we found out they're plotting to kill the guards."

"WHAT!" I scream loudly, accidently activating my scream with it. Everyone in the room freezes.

"Voice down Shelby. We don't want them to hear what we're plotting."

"Sorry, they're planning to kill the guards again?"

"Yeah, apparently it's orders from their 'master.' Whoever that is."

Suddenly it dawns at me. Five new animatronics, five children in their bodies, and now a master. The animatronics who seem as if they had mental issues and now their roaming at night. "Guys, I have some news for you."

"What?" They ask.

"This may sound crazy, but those five new animatronics are your murderer's bodyguards. They work for your killer. Now, the killer wants all the security guards dead. And since you don't want to kill anymore, he's making his animatronics do the dirty work."

"That's terrible!" Blu yell.

"We need to do our best to protect them before-"Red starts to say before he is cut off. The other toys, Blu, Chi, Vixen, BB… Their eyes turn black they stiffed up.

"Kill them."

"Kill them!"

"KILL THEM!" They scream

 **Emily Aldith belongs to Squadalakittenka (Guest)**

 **"Survive the Night" Song belongs to Mandopony**

 **Yes, I know its been a while since I last updated. I was a little busy in life since all of my relatives were graduating and I had to travel a bit to their graduation. I also got a bit lazy when it came to writing. I feel as if this story is going a little too fast pace when it comes to updating so I am going to slow it back down to the normal once a week update.**


	7. Hacked

I look around frantically, Mari seems scared as well. His eyes shine with fear. "Oh no." He whispers. "No, no, no, no!" He yells.

"What happened?"

"I've seen this before. In 1987, he did this..."

"Tell me what happened!" I yell staring at the zombie-like animatronics. They simply just stand there chanting the same phrase over and over again.

" 30 years ago, in 1987 the killer use a device and hacked into the animatronics turning them into his minions and forcing them to kill the night guard."

"Fritz Smith." I say.

"Yeah him. He used tge animatronics to kill a dozen of night guards. The pizzeria already had a bad reputation, this made it even worse. Shortly before Jeremy came to work there they manage to return to normal however their memories were altered. They thought Jeremy was the killer so they went after him for six nights, after that learn the truth. But during November 14th, 1987 Mangle still thought Jeremy was the killer so she bit off his frontal lobe. Only after the incident happened they realized Jeremy wasn't their killer. Fritz was. That night,Fritz the job in place of Jeremy. The animatronics realized that he was their murderer, so they helped each other turn up their AI. They tried their best to catch him but overall failed. He was fired the next day shortly after his termination he was arrested for his crime. But what doesn't make sense about this situation is that Fritz Smith is dead."

"What!" I shriek.

"He recently died in the mental hospital, according to what I heard the employees say. 6 months ago, I guess. He was so old, 89 years. He was sick, both his body and mind simply couldn't handle the conditions anymore. He was going to die eventually from these conditions however he was murdered before then. The day they found his body, dead on the floor of his cell, they learned that he was somehow stabbed to death. Blood was everywhere in the cell. They thought it was a suicide actually since he was holding the knife in his hand. The weapon that took his life away was a a large carving knife. They thought someone had smuggled it in so he could kill himself. We know that it isn't a suiciod"

"If he's dead, then who,'s the murderer?" Then the zombie animatronics start to move, "Mari, what the hell is happening?"

"The hacking chips still must be in their system. For goodness sake, thirty years and it still hasn't been removed. I removed mine right after I discovered it." He explains.

"Wait you-"

"I was hacked as well. But shortly after the sixth day I discovered it in my CPU and removed it." He explains. "The others must haven't remove it yet."

"Why aren't I being hacked?" I ask.

"There are two reasons why, first of all you don't have the chip in you."

"Describe what the chip looks like."

"Small, blue, has the words and letters 1B8W inscribed on it. Shelby?"

I suddenly try my hardest to open the flap on my back. "I have that chip in me. Help me get it out."

Mari immediately helps me open the flap and takes out the CPU. He removes it with ease. The small chip that Emily found in my CPU lies in the palm of his robotic hand. "He installed new ones into them and now you are immune. You must have the mode." He says monotonously.

"What mode?"

"The Demon Mode. It's a special mode that makes you immune to the hacking chip, Golden Freddy invented it so it wouldn't happen again. He installed me with it shortly before the restaurant closed. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy has that mode. I'm guessing Winter, Odessa, Iggy, Cameron, and Peggie also has it, but all of them has the earliest prototype."

"Golden Freddy once told me that I had the final product."

"Your Demon Mode isn't such a curse as it seems. Turning you into a demon is simply an effect Golden Freddy added for his quest for revenge, but the Demon Mode is mainly for fighting against the effects on being hacked. Your immunity is just as strong as mine and the others. The only difference is that the 'Demon' part of you mode is stronger than others."

I grit my teeth, "Well, Mari. What the hell do we do now?"

"You're familiar with protecting them right?"

"Bingo."

"Put your skills to use."

"What will you do?"

"Find a way to remove the chip, your job is to distract them, protect the guards. When their artificial guard is down, I'll remove the chip and free them. But it's not going to be a very easy task."

"Why?"

"You see, the chip in them allows them to be controlled by the killer's bodyguards: Hallow, Henry, Zia, Lenny and Leon. However, let me let you in on a little secret. They each have souls, including Hallow"

"I know that. How did you know?"

"Peggie." Mari says simply.

I gasp. "He visited you as well?"

"Yeah, last night. Before we went to visit you. I kept my mouth shut because Peggie himself wanted to tell you that."

A warm feeling overflows my body. I smile a bit but immediately wipe the grin off my face. "What do we do now?"

"Use your abilities, your demon mode, your scream. Use them both. We need your powers in order to save Fred, Blu, Chi, Vixen, and BB."

"On it." I nod. I get ready to run out of the room but then I feel his hand on my back.

"Shelby." He says. I raise an eyebrow at him. "My name isn't really Mari." He then says. "My real name is Kendall."

I smile widely at him. "I won't let you down Kendall. We need to stop this once and for all."

 **If you see any mistakes in this chapter I am sorry. I am human and the reason for the typo is because for the first half of this chapter, I wrote it on my tablet via voice to text. We all know what a disaster that can be. Any other typos after this will be my fault entirely.**


	8. The Twin's Past

**NOTE: I accidentally published this chapter in the Real Enemy so sorry if you got a notification for it.**

Mike's POV

I yawn as I walk into the restaurant. Dawn is standing right next to me. "How are your classes?" She asks.

"Boring. Being a game designer is much more boring than it sounds. How about you?"

"Eh, business isn't that boring. I had a pop quiz today. I got an A in it."

I chuckle, "It sounds like me when I was young. I was always the smarter twin."

Dawn then stares at me. "I didn't know you have a twin. What's his name?"

I stare down at my feet. Crap, I didn't mean to give out the fact that I have a twin. "It's a she. Her name is Shelby."

"You mean like that new Sea Lion animatronic? What a coincidence." She laughs.

It wasn't a coincidence. What doesn't make sense, even to me today is why they decided to actually name her after my sister. Same nickname and all. That was a huge coincidence. "Yeah." My stomach twists into a knot.

"So you transferred here from Nevada right?" She asks. I nod. "Did you come here with your twin?"

Oh great. Here it goes. "My twin is missing. She's presumed dead."

We stopped in front of the door. She places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry I didn't know that."

"It's fine. I hardly notice the pain of losing her." The lie rips through me like a beast. From the day she was MIA there was a lump in my throat that refused to leave. As each year passed it got larger and larger, only after discovering she was alive again tamed the feeling, but then again, she wasn't the same Shelby I knew.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask but, how did it happened."

This was the exact question I hope she wouldn't ask. But I guess I can tell her what happened. "On our thirteenth birthday, we were celebrating it at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria in Nevada. There was an incident that shut the place down for the night. Shelby was at the restroom when it happened. I was pushed out of the restaurant and she was locked in. When I told my foster parents that-"

"Wait, you have foster parents." She interrupts me.

"Yes I do. I'll tell you the rest when we get inside. We're running late." She nods and we both rush inside at the stroke of midnight.

"Where's Jeremy?" She asks looking around. I shrug, taking in the sight of the office. It is larger than my old one and has no doors. We sit on the desk and see a note on there. "Hey, Mike. What's that?" I pick it up.

"It's a note, I don't recognize the handwriting. It's telling us to check the voice mail from the phone." I scan the table and spot an ancient looking phone. "Damn, that's a really old phone. I hadn't seen a phone like that in ten years. Do you know how to work it?"

She shrugs. "I can try?" She presses a button that which I assume is the play button. A loud screech comes out of the phone making us jump.

"Hello, Mike Schmidt and Dawn Evergreen to your new job here at Freddy Fazbear Pizza, the second and fourth location. My name is Fredrick Fazbear, owner of the Freddy Fazbear Pizza restaurant."

I heard Dawn snicker a bit, "I guess that's how Freddy was named."

"I'm sorry about the cord phone and the troubles you may have had trying to check the voice mail. Unfortunately, this place is still in its beta stage when it comes to technology for the employees. Heck, the only modern technology we have so far is the ovens in the kitchen and the TV in the new Karaoke Zone. Don't fret though, we will replace this phone into a more modern one in a week. In fact, we are going to install WiFi by tomorrow. Every employee and customer will have free access to it. But that aside, you may be wondering why your partner Jeremy isn't here. Unfortunately, he had some family problems so he had to return to his family for a week or so. He will be back in a week. As you may know the animatronics aren't friendly at night and are out to kill you so, to help you survive I'm going to play some of Scott's or Brandy's as you may know him now training clips. So I hope you two survive the night." After that Scott's voice sounds out as we listen to each of his words. After a bit though we got bored.

"Can you tell me more about what happened. Starting with what happened to you parents. Your birth parents." Dawn asks, breaking the semi-silence.

"They died in an car accident when I was eleven. That accident gave me a brain issue that makes me hallucinate."

"You mean like Schizophrenia?"

"Similar but not quite, I forgot what the condition is called but it makes me hallucinate weird stuff sometimes. Anyways, Shelby also contracted a disorder, Post Stress Traumatic Disorder or PSTD. She'd often get flashbacks on the event which makes her freak out a lot. I guess the trauma of the car accident was too much for her."

"My father used to get PSTD too. He was a soldier." Dawn says.

"Well I thank him for serving our country then." I then salute, we both laugh. I look at the cameras and see that all the animatronics are gathered in the show stage, singing a song. I smile as I spot Shelby hiding in a corner. "Anyways, I explain the incident of the car accident to you already. A year after the incident we were adopted by our foster family. So anyways, after I told my foster parents that Shelby was missing, they notified the police who conducted a search in the Pizzeria. The didn't really find anything except a small sample of blood in they found in the Parts and Service room."

"I'm sorry." Dawn says. I then take a breath. I feel the need to tell her the truth.

"Shelby isn't dead." I breath quickly.

"Excuse me Mike? What did you say?" She cocks her head.

"Shelby is still alive. In a different sense."

"What are you talking about Mike?"

A new voice then says something. "Shelbina "Shelby" Schmidt died that night. However she was reincarnated into a new form six years later. She was reborn as Shelby the Singing Sea Lion. Me."

Shelby's POV

I take in the female guard's shocked reaction. "Who are you?"

I blink. "I already told you. I'm Shelby the Singing Sea Lion, or Shelbina Schmidt, Mike's twin sister."

"How is this possible? Is this a joke? Are you just pulling my leg?"

"This is no joke Dawn." He replies. "Shelby the Singing Sea Lion is really my long lost twin sister. On her birthday she was stuffed into a suit, causing her soul to transfer into that body."

"That makes no sense." She starts to babble nervously. "It's not scientifically possible."

"There are some things science cannot explain. This is one of them." I say. "I have some bad news for you. You're being targeted, by the killer."

"By who?" "You mean Fritz?" Dawn and Mike say simultaneously.

"The killer of the Missing Child Incident. He murdered the children but then they were given new life by the Prize Puppet." I explained. "And the murderer isn't Fritz. Mike, Fritz died in the mental hospital a couple months ago. He was murdered."

Fear shines in his eyes, "If Fritz wasn't the murderer then who is?"

"I don't know, but he wants you both dead."

 **So finally we reach to the first night. I'm sorry I delayed it so long but setting up the plot, and backstory took a really long time to work on. From now on it will fall into its normal night and aftermath of the night pattern.**


	9. Same Routine Again

**Sorry I didn't post last week. I was in trouble with my parents and as punishments they wouldn't allow me to post last week. Also for any errors you spot, I usually proof read my chapter before posting but because today I am sick this chapter may seem strange and have quite a few errors. I will correct them later when I'm not sick.**

"Well we better get started on this then." Mike says taking out the camera and the remote used to wind the music box.

"Don't bother using the remote, Mari- er the Puppet's on our side. He wants to protect you guys too."

His eyes light up at this. "What about the others?"

"Not so much."

"Oh." He checks the cameras and jumps as he hears a sound in the vents.

"I'm coming for you." Blu's chilling voice says in the vents.

"Masks on!" He takes out an empty Freddy Fazbear head and a Chica head.

"I guarantee you that it won't fool anyone."

They shove it on their heads and for some strange reason, I don't see humans any more, I see animatronics. "Holy crap. That actually does works. I guess I have to flee now so Blu won't see me."

"Don't." A voice says right next to me. "Peggie." I say.

"Shelby who are you talking to?" Mike asks. The two ani- er humans look at me with confused faces.

"They can't see me because they're human and don't possess the ability to see spirits. Let's continue this conversation out of their earshot and eyesight."

"Ok." I whisper. "Mike, Dawn I'm going to do a bit of scouting ok?"

"Alright." Mike nods

"Bye Shelby." Dawn nods uncertainly

We walk to the arcade room. "I thought Mike was able to though, remember last year he was able to see the spirits of the dead night guards and Angela."

"That's because he was half dead, his body was shutting down so much that it temporary allowed him to see spirits. After he was stabilized in the hospital, he lost the ability to see us." He replies.

"I thought that he was able to see spirits all the time."

Peggie chuckled a bit. "Only a small percent of people are able to do that. Some have to be born with it, others can get it artificially."

"Ok, what do you mean?"

He sighs. "Some people are born with the ability to see spirits. There are a very few percentage though. Ever heard of Corian Fitzgerald?" I nod. "He was one of the few who were able to see them. He was often talking to a lot of evil spirits although he never knew it. He was born a sweet innocent child, but his gift kinda ruined him. He was diagnosed with Split-Personality disorder when he was five. He had two sides, his normal side and I guess you can call it his Demon Mode. However, unlike you Shelby, he had no control over it. It came out, well, whenever the hell it wants to. His demon mode came out when he killed his wife and his son."

"I guess that this gift isn't as luxurious as it seems."

"The second way is artificially. A person must either have been in a life-threatening incident or have the latent talent to speak with ghosts. They have the ability but they cannot activate it until spirit allows them. Even then it's limited. You see, a great example would be Mike, Dawn and you."

"Wait Mike and me? And why Dawn?"

"Dawn has the more powerful of you two. She was born with the gift to speak to them, but it was latent until a ghost helped her activate it."

"You?" I guess.

"No," he chuckles once more. "Winter,"

"Winter? What do you mean? I didn't see her"

"I don't know," He frowns. "Winter used her memory powers to alter your memories and visions I guess. She allowed me to see her but not you. That glazed look you saw in her eyes was Winter activating her powers. However, before you ask why she couldn't see me. It's because her power is limited, she can only see spirits when they are inside a host, not in their ghostly form like naturals can see ghost in."

"Oh, didn't you say Mike and I had that ability too?"

"Yeah, before you died you had a life threatening incident right?"

"The car accident that took my parents away. We both nearly died from blood loss." I say.

"Exactly, you both develop the ability but you never got the chance to activate it." He then sighed. "Actually you never got the chance. Mike already activated it. After the incident last year, he is able to catch quick glimpses of ghost but nothing too powerful."

Thump, thump, thump. Sounds bounce off the wall. It is spaced out evenly, each sounding in ten second intervals. I look around to see if anyone is near us. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure." He shakes his head. "I'm going to check up with the animatronics in Nevada." He then chuckles. "They'll be surprised to see me." He then gives me a quick peck on my head before he disappears. I rush back to the office.

"Welcome back." Mike greets me. "Any new activity?"

"Have you heard a thumping sound?"

Dawn frowns, "No why?"

"Just curious." I say scanning the room.

THUMP! The noise suddenly sound out making me jump. The others heard it as well. "Is that the noise?" Mike asks, his face white. I nod. THUMP it comes from the right vent.

"I'm going to check it out." I jump into the vents. The thumping sound gets louder. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP! I suddenly come face to face with a lion Leonel.

"Destroy." He says, his eyes red.

"You're not getting past me."

"I will, either by force or willingly."

"I will not allow you to harm innocents."

"I SAID YOU WILL." His eyes which once glowed a dull red was not glowing ruby. He plowed into my body with such force. I growl, then scream. It does nothing. I hiss.

"You. Won't. Get. Past. Me." I plant my body in the vent and refuse to move. Pressure from his plow threatens to break me. I need to activate it. It's the only way it can save them now. Unlike my scream though, I don't have control over it. I need to get angry. I focus on the thought . For a moment our strength is equal before, he overpowers me. I am pushed down onto the ground of the vents as he runs over me. Thank god I don't feel pain in this form. "MASKS!" I yell as loud as I can hoping that they could hear me. If they don't who knows what would happen.

 **I got really strong writer's block when writing this chapter. Sorry if its really crappy.**


	10. Enemy Spotted

I don't know what happened after that, I lay on the floor of the vent, slightly broken for a few hours before I begin to move again. Through that time it I experience a flashback. Not of my animatronic life but, the final moments of my human life.

The door opened. I was standing up in less than a second, "Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out. I checked my watch it was precisely two in the morning. I heard a loud breathing behind me and I saw Freddy. He wasn't the Freddy I saw during the day. His eyes were gone and the atmosphere had suddenly become terrifying. He grabbed me and I tried to struggle with him, I kicked and screamed but he reacted to nothing. He brought me into a room called the back stage. Inside Chica and Bonnie were already in there. There was a suit opened and ready for an endoskeleton to go in. Then I realized it they thought I was an endoskeleton since what else goes into the suit. Then again it is only a theory. From the looks of the suit I'm not sure I want to be stuffed in it. "I'm not an endoskeleton!" I yelled.

Finally Freddy spoke, "That's what they always say. You know it's against the rules to be without a suit in the afterhours." He then proceeded to push me into the suit. The metal devices pushed into my skin. I screamed in pain. I felt something wet, most likely my own blood. Then Freddy got the other half of the suit and lifted it over me to close it.

After the flashback ends I manage to regain my balance. I grit my teeth at the memory. That didn't hit me as bad as the one where Goldie killed Peggie, but it was the final moments of my human life. I examine my body. Fortunately he didn't damage me that badly, there are more gaps and bents in my suits but nothing that bad. I sigh as I begin crawling to the office, right as I arrive the chimes ring, telling us it's leaving time. "Shelby!" Mike yells as he spots me. I crawl down the vents smiling.

"You're alive." I say to the both of them, Dawn stares at me and bites her lip. The fear that was in her eyes vanishes.

"Are you ok?" She asks me.

"I feel like a million bucks." I say, after that sparks pop off of my body. I curse silently, I may have damaged my endoskeleton.

"Ok?" He nods at me. "We're going home now ok?"

"Alright." I grin at them widely. I slowly make my way back to my stage. Peggie is waiting for me over there. He however isn't a toddler but rather a human teen. He looks as if he was around 16. He has short shaggy black hair and slightly pale skin. He is wearing a black jacket and dark trousers with black converses. His new appearance gives me a slight reminder of his animatronic clothing minus the pirate/formal look. He gives me a very smug look and smiles. "Hello, Shelby. Congratulations on helping them survive their first night here

"What's with the new appearance."

"You see, being a toddler is uncomfortable sometimes even in ghost form. Fortunately a perk of being a spirit is that you can 'age' up or down the looks of your soul."

"How come you didn't do it before now?"

He shrugs a bit, "It's a very hard ability to use. It gets harder the more years you want to age. However, for some reason deaging is easier than aging. It barely consists and effort but my normal toddler form is young enough. Anyways, I've been practicing so I am able to assume the form for a few hours before deaging into my normal toddler form. I wanted to get a stabilized form before."

"Ok then, why did you show up."

His smug grin falls into a frown as his face gets very serious. "Bad news, I only have an hour to tell you so listen closely."

"Shoot."

"The killer was spotted in the Nevada location. "

"What!" I yell.

"The reason why I left earlier today was because I felt the souls of the children calling me. They told me the new night watch, a female named Gabriela or Gabby as she likes to be called, saw a man with strangely colored contacts greet her when she went in the door. When she asked about him, he simply just smirked and told her that she better be very good at her job or she'd lose it."

"That sounds a bit suspicious but what if that guy was simply just a random dude with with strangely colored contacts?"

"That's what the others think but I know the truth, Bonnie is the closest with the identity of the killer. He is correct that the killer is a member of the Fitzgerald family. Unfortunately they couldn't do anything though."

Did they try to kill her this time?"

Peggie frowned. "No, they simply pretended that they just roamed around the party rooms and that's all. Bonnie said that they played Brady's tapes which scared the living sh*t out of her."

"So what now."

"I guess time could tell. I'll see you tomorrow Shelby you have some human visitors."

I nod, "See you at 12."

He fades away. Mike walks into the room. "So anything you need me to do today?"

I frown. "Actually yes, how much time do you have?"

"Well I have an hour or two of free time I can squeeze in. What do you need?"

"Do me a favor and research the following people, Vincent Fitzgerald, Corian Fitzgerald and Jeremy Fitzgerald."

He frowns, "All members of the Fitzgerald family? Why?"

I grit my teeth thinking about telling him about the spotting but it's too dangerous for him. "It's so I can figure out who the killer is easier. Remember Bonnie told us to find out who it is."

"Alright then," He shrugs. "Hopefully I can find news about them in the internet. Thank god that we live in such an advance society."

"Mike, get to searching." I say rolling my eyes.

"On it."

 **Gabriela belongs to nin10dofa**

 **So as many of you know, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 came out and kinda ruined my Bite of '87 theory. Fortunately I found a way to work around it. Also I published an FNaF 4 one shot about the ending, so if you're interested you should read it. I also would like to thank Alice on Quotev for drawing some sweet fanart of Shelby and Peggie for me. The link to it is on my profile.**


	11. The Shadow Performers

This day was very eventful. Today's performance is worse than yesterday, due to my broken exo and endoskeleton. I randomly shut down from singing, I kept jerking around for no reason, I even pushed a few kids down, causing minor scrapping and bruising. The employees notice my odd behavior and call in Emily to fix me again who then says that there is major damage in my endoskeleton that was somehow inflicted. She will have to fix me which will take four days to do. Fortunately though at night she still has to allow me to roam around lest my servos lock up. However I soon learn that the lion, Leonel has an ability, berserk which similar to my demon mode destroys anything in his path for five seconds. The bodyguard animatronics labeled me as the highest threat with my immunity to the hacking chip and tried to destroy the part of my program that has the immunity. Fortunately he missed barely, although it did have some repercussions.

I severely damaged the portion of my program that controls movement. It made me jerk uncontrollably sometimes I can't even control my movement. Emily had told them to shut me down for the rest of the day, but to turn me on at night so my servos won't lock up. The manager of this place, a lady known as Akira Hoshino visited me to talk to Emily. My blood ran cold, figuratively of course, as she said that I might even need to be scrapped. They shut me down for the day, but they hadn't put me in sleep mode, just so I cannot move. I sit in a still for hours. I hear the Toy's singing through the door, they are still being hacked. The management just doesn't know it.

"He he, the killer should not be underestimated." A voice from my right says. I cannot turn my head but I know its Shadow Bonnie. "We used to know him really well. He was a performer at Fredbear's Family Diner, a place where we used to work when we were alive."

"If you know him so well," I try to say, my voice box still worked but it glitched in some parts of my speech. "Why don't you tell me who he is?"

Shadow Freddy chuckled. "You see Shelby; you've only been dead for seven years. Shadow Bonnie and I have been dead much longer than you, we were death even before you were born. It is natural that we know the rules of the ghost better than you. You see, one of the most important rules is to respect a living person's wishes. The killer himself doesn't want his identity to be told, we as ghost must respect his wishes." They moved into my line of sight.

I sighed. "So you both are dead? Mind if you guys tell me your story?" I ask. "You both don't really seem dead in my opinion. More like…. demonic in a sense."

Shadow Bonnie chuckled as she stared at Shadow Freddy. "If you say so. We were like you Shelby, when we both were alive Shadow Freddy was my twin brother."

"And you were my twin sister." He said in reply. His counterpart seemed to roll her eyes.

"As I was saying, we were born in 1965, in this town. We lived here our entire life." She then glared at me. "Don't ask for a name, we don't remember our human names unlike you." I look as them confused. I didn't really care for their human names. "Anyways, for seventeen years everything was perfect. That is until Fredbear Family Diner's opened. They wanted help as a performer so Shadow Freddy and I took the job."

Shadow Freddy then continued her story. "We took the job and they told us we were to dress up in an animatronic suit to perform."

"Wouldn't an animatronic suit kill you though? With all those crossbeams and wires?"

"Ha, you don't know about Spring suits do you Shelby." Shadow Bonnie snorted. "Basically there were a type of suits that used a hand crank to press down those animatronic parts via springlocks, these suits doubled as an animatronic suit ready for an endoskeleton and a costume for performers. There was a high risk of death still since those suckers could pop up any second."

Shadow Freddy glared at her who rolled her eyes in returned. "Anyways, we were lucky for the first year. We never had any incidents. There were two suits, Fredbear or Spring Freddy as we called him and Spring Bonnie. Both were noticeable as spring suits via the golden color they had." I breath in a shocked breath, Golden Freddy was a spring suit.

Shadow Bonnie then seemed to turn cold. "The killer, was hired in 1983. He was a natural at this and loved to perform. However he was promoted to the day shift a few months after his hiring. He was quite upset about it but we still remained good friends. That was around the time the first ever Springlock Failure happened." She said. "Shadow Freddy and I was just hanging around in the party room entertaining the children when I heard a click. A blinding pain filled every inch of my body. This was a moment when I knew I was going to die. I dragged myself into a room, where I bled to death."

Shadow Freddy continued it for her. "It was hard having my sister die. I'm pretty sure your brother has a pretty good idea how that felt. Anyways a new performer was hired in place of her. I was severely upset but I soon followed after her. Once I didn't pay attention to the springlocks and when I was performing it malfunctioned and killed me." The two looked at each other and chuckled. "We both soon called ourselves the shadow performers. Our death that were unknown to majority of the kids had forced us into the shadows. We were there to witness the everything."

"Like what?" I ask.

"There was one sad case where it involved the Fitzgerald Family. It was quite sad, their youngest son a boy you probably never knew existed named Jared. It was quite sad. Due to his older brother, Corian's encounters with well, let's just call them evil spirits. He became quite cruel, especially. Now let me tell you something, this happened in 1983. Four years before the Bite and the kids died. Jacob and Jenny were still alive. Fritz wasn't convicted yet. You see, Jared was scared to death about all the animatronics, well real ones. He loved his plushies. However his fear of the animatronics made him a laughing stock of the entire town and his older brothers and friends. One day, Corian threw him into the mouth of an Fredbear suit with an exoskeleton inside. As I said before, this took place before the murderers. There were no souls inside him. They joked that Jared wanted to give them a 'big kiss' however since Fredbear was singing and couldn't close his mouth, he bit down and literally smashed the kid's head. He died three days later." He said sadly. Then we heard the electronic chimes.

"Oh closing time, we'll see you next time Shelbina." Shadow Bonnie said chuckling.

"Don't call me by that name anymore. I'm Shelby." I snarled at her.

Shadow Bonnie chuckled, "Why not? After all it is your full and real name." They both went back into the shadows and faded away. Another night of protecting was ahead of me.

 **Akira Hoshino belongs to ReenaKanda**

 **Ok after much theorizing and debating, I decided to put in this story what happened in FNaF 4 as a completely different timeline than in FNaF 2. Also I will be very busy this month since I am going to a new school and have to deal with a bunch of registration crap. I won't be able to do a bunch of things like read other stories at their request and admin my forum. I will go back to a normal routine most likely after September 5th, after the first week of my school year is done. I will still post, but this time I will most likely move the chapter posting dates to either Friday or Saturday.**


	12. Close Call

Mike's POV

After school, I did what Shelby told me to do. Research each member of the Fitzgerald family. I couldn't believe all the results I got. The Bite of '87, the backfire of a prank which took the life of an eight year old, the missing children incidents, the murder of an innocent lady and her son, and various other crimes. All these were linked to the Fitzgerald family. I silently thanked the fact I lived in a modern world, where all this came up in a click of the button. I would share this with her later… when our second night began.

Dawn asked me for a ride today since her car broke down. At 10 PM (she was also a tutor for some other college kids at night), I drove my car over to the campus she was at and hopped in. "So how's school today Mike?"

"Fine." I said. So much knowledge she doesn't know. I can't tell her this. "How about you?"

"Great. My teacher gave back a major test I took last week." She then sighed. "I passed with an 86%, although a 90% or higher would make me happier. But hey, life isn't perfect. There are tons of obstacles that are thrown your way… Such as our job."

"I agree." I say, I tremble slightly. Shelby and I were a bit rusty at keeping ourselves alive, it's been one year after all.

"At least you get to see your sister again. It's probably nice seeing her after she gone MIA for six years right? I mean even if she's technically not human, but she is human in soul and-"

"Dawn, you're rambling again." I laugh as we stop on a red light.

"Sorry." She smiles at me meekly. The smile makes my stomach turn. "It's just a habit, when I get nervous I tend to ramble... a lot."

"It's ok. And besides, there's nothing to be worrying about. It's only for the summer. Afterwards we can go back to our families."

"I guess so." She looks ahead of her. "Say, do you want to get dinner?"

We stop again, this time at the parking lot. "Dawn Evergreen are you asking me out on a date?" I laugh.

Her face turns red slightly. "Um, I didn't really mean that way. I mean I didn't really eat dinner and I thought you didn't eat either due to your um…"

I laugh and place a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. I was just messing with you. We have two hours to spare anyways. Plus you were spot on about me not eating dinner yet. I was too busy researching."

She smiled widely at me as we pulled in at the nearest restaurant to eat dinner. We had a wonderful time, but the knowledge was ripping me apart a bit. I tried to ignore it, I only had to keep it in for seven more hours. Afterwards it was 11:30. We began our drive to the new Freddy's. When we arrived we were on time fortunately. A minute later we would probably be stuffed into some suits which sound really painful according to the animatronics when I asked them what it was like to be stuffed into one of those.

We sat on our seats and waited for Shelby. She didn't come. Another thing that didn't come was the nightly phone call. We ignored it as we checked the cameras. The five new animatronics were in their place. The Toys well, not so much. The Mangle had already left Kid's Cove. I secretly wonder how she's able to travel in that condition. Next to leave was Toy Bonnie. He was in one of the Party Rooms. We put the cameras down temporarily as we shone the flashlight down the hall. Nothing. It was already 1 AM and still no sign of her. I was beginning to get worried. Not for my safety, I remember a few months ago we played the "games" again. This time with no killing. The practice games trained my skills, I was less dependent on Shelby. However this was an entirely new level. And I am confident in my skills however, due to the condition she was in yesterday, I wondered if she was ok.

Dawn gave a muffled scream next to me and shoved the Freddy Mask on her head. That brought me out of the daze. I shoved my own mask on my head as well. A low deep chuckle of Toy Bonnie came into the room. "Come out come out wherever you are humans. You can't stop the inevitable." His high pitch voice contrasting from his laughter. His words make my veins cold. I feel Dawn touching my arm.

"He knows we're here. It's all over." She whispers in a trembled voice.

"He doesn't he only says this to make us get out of our disguises so he can kill us. No matter whatever he says, do not remove your mask." I say through clenched teeth.

"Ok," She whispers. Grabbing onto my arm harder. The touch sends spikes up and down my spine. I try ignore that feeling, I don't know what got into me today. Toy Bonnie then seems to get bored as he walks down the hall.

"Take the mask off now. I think it's safe." I remove my own mask, the sweet fresh air in my lungs is a relief compared to the hot and stuffy air I was forced to breath. "They could afford to get WiFi for this place yet we're still stuck with a crappy fan." I mutter. She takes off her own mask and breaks her grip as she giggles at what I said.

"That's true. I don't use WiFi when I'm at work so that is unnecessary compared to my need of air conditioners."

A high pitch voice then breaks the joking mood. "Hi." I check the left vent to find Balloon Boy there. I put on my mask to ward him off, so does Dawn. He doesn't say anything or move. Instead he starts laughing. The laughing isn't menacing or terrifying at all. It's just… annoying. We don't move and finally still laughing he leaves.

"Thank god he left. I was thinking that Balloon Bitch would never leave." I mutter taking off my mask.

A look of amusement crosses Dawn's face. "Balloon Bitch? Is that your new nickname for him?"

"I guess so. All he does is laugh at us like he's taunting us. He isn't scary at all but annoying as hell." I growl. I check the time, 4 AM. Time passes fast here. We check more cameras, the vents and hallway. For a while I was completely engrossed with this nightly routine that I almost forgot about her until Dawn mentions her.

"Say, I hadn't seen Shelby tonight I wonder what happened to her?" Fear fills my mind as I remember this.

"Oh no. What happened if she's scrapped or something. The damage she attained last night was extremely major. I wonder if-" A loud screeching voice fills the air. My eardrums nearly burst due to the sound.

"H-hey there. Do you w-want t-to play?" The voice says, it sounds like nails on chalkboard but ten times worse. I heard Shelby's scream before, which of course isn't pleasant. This is a million times worse than that. "L-let's play h-hide and s-seek. I'll seek, r-ready?" He says, each word he speaks has a menacing tone to it. However I'm took busy covering my ears rather than putting on my mask. Dawn is mirroring me, in similar agony.

"O-one, t-two, three, f-four, f-five, s-six, seven, e-eight, n-nine, t-" A scream fill the air cutting off the terrible voice. That sound is music to my ears. This brief period of silence gave us both enough time to put our masks on. When we look up, we see a hound dog animatronic and Shelby, who seems terribly broken.

"Try seeking with that!" She yells. She tries to give me a smile but glitches a bit, causing a frown to appear. Henry glares at her.

"C-cheating is n-not allowed. If y-you are not p-playing please l-leave." He says his chalkboard voice says. Shelby glares back at her and slowly, more slower than normal trudges her way back to her room. "T-ten! Ready or not here I-I come!"

He searches around for us but can't find us. He frowns. "W-where are-e y-ou?" He then spots us. "F-freddy do you k-know where the e-endoskeletons are?"

I give a quick glance at Dawn. "They are in the Party Room."

"T-thank you for your cooooperation." He says before walking out the room only for the clock to chime 6 AM. Thank god, we barely survived the night. However we were having much trouble to. We only have three more nights till the week is over. Then we have an entire summer to deal with this. The next months of my life is going to be a living hell.

 **As you may know, I decided to move my updating schedule to Friday. However, I am not always going to be free on Fridays. I may upload it earlier or later than normal. Also, I will NOT be uploading next week due to events I have planned out next week. However, that also means I will NOT be able to admin my forum, however I recently got two mods who are great at their job and will deal with the responsibilities until I am free again.**


	13. Fall of the Family

Shelby's POV

I woke up in my room again. 12 AM, it's time to go help Mike and Dawn live. My mechanical limbs creak as I move. I feel like I am in need of a good oiling. When I turn my head it creaks, ignore this and stare blankly into the clock. It takes a good five minutes before I notice what time it is. 5:55AM. I jerk a bit. I've been in sleep mode for nearly six hours!

I wince as a scratch voice fills my mechanical ears. "Come out, come out wherever you are." I recognize the voice as Henry's. Crap he's got them in his office. But due to my terribly damaged system I can barely move. I make my way into the watery stage; swimming is even harder than waddling on land. I somehow manage to get through without sinking to the bottom like a stone.

As I make my way out of the room and into the new office, I see the two without their masks on. I have to do something, I shriek. My scream also has been affected by the damage, it works but it wasn't as effective as it used to be. They put on the mask. I see the two Freddy's in there. My system may perceive them as animatronics but my mind doesn't.

"Try seeking with that!" I yell. I smile a bit at Mike before my system glitches it into a frown. Henry glares at me.

"C-cheating is n-not allowed. If y-you are not p-playing please l-leave." He says his chalkboard voice says. I roll my eyes as I walk back to the karaoke zone. I smile internally as the clock chimes 6 AM. I patiently wait for him to arrive.

Sure enough in about ten minutes or so he arrives. He takes a chair and sits down. "I got the info you wanted. Want me to start from the beginning, the roots of the family?" I nod.

"In 1969, a man named Vincent Fitzgerald was sentenced to jail for the murder of a child outside a restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner. That was the original Freddy Fazbear Pizza in a way, before it was bought by Fazbear Entertainment in 1970. He left his pregnant wife and son alone. Fast forward around 13 years later, a boy by the name of Jared Fitzgerald was killed when his brother, Corian and his friends stuffed him into the mouth of a Fredbear animatronic at the newly opened Fredbear's Family Diner." He opens his mouth to say something else but I interrupt him first. "Fredbear is Golden Freddy I know."

He looks at me shocked. "How did you know that? The new or old animatronics told you that right?" I nod. "I just wanted to tell you this, even though it isn't really relevant it may help solve the murders. In the 1980s a special suit known as a springlock suit was invented. I reckon you knew that as well?"

I nod. "There were two suits, Spring Freddy aka Fredbear and one most simply refer to as Spring Bonnie."

He chuckles a bit. "That's correct. I recently learned online that the suits are nicknamed Springtraps since they killed two people in the past. Anyways, four years later, after the incident. Freddy Fazbear Pizza, this restaurant opened. First, five murders took place. Three months later, another five. In November another five was killed, bringing the total up to fifteen. This was around the time when Jeremy was working. On the day he was switched to day shift, the Mangle bit his frontal lobe off. He was supposed to die but he managed to survive. This closed the restaurant for nearly twenty years. When we moved to Nevada after the incident it actually recently opened again, two months before we came. The last story we have about the family isn't about the Pizzeria at all. I'm sure you know about the murder of Corian's wife and kid."

I blink or at least try to. I thought Mike and my history was bad. The Fitzgerald family had an even worse one, nearly everyone had something bad happened to them. Vincent Fitzgerald killed a kid and got life sentence, Jenny and Jacob were stuffed into the Chicas suits. Jeremy got his frontal lobe bit off. Corian killed his wife and son. Now I learn of a new member, a boy named Jared who was killed when his head was crushed by Golden Freddy.

"Thanks for the work Mike." He nods at me.

"No problem. See you tonight." He walks away without a word. I breath in a sigh, he doesn't need me anymore. He can defend on his own. I look around. I need to stop babying him and use this time to find more info into solving the murders. He can fend for himself with the help of Dawn.

"It's a touching story isn't it?" I turn around and see Peggie.

"The family must have had a tough time." He looks at me and sighs.

"I once knew Jared. Before I died, our parents took us to play together. Unfortunately after he died, since he wasn't stuffed into a suit he gone straight to the afterlife."

"Why did you say unfortunately? I would love to go there right now to be honest." I say looking straight ahead. That was an half-truth.

"Jared never overcame his troubles. In order to get to the final world you must overcome them all. Jared never successfully overcame them. The bullying Corian caused him drove him to such sadness that he is forced to relive his troubles over and over again. He is in Limbo, the state between life and death. He technically is dead but his soul is alive. Currently he is reliving his nightmares. I don't know what he's seeing but I guarantee it isn't fun." He shakes his head.

"Bad news. The killer somehow got the night guard fired. Now he's the new night guard there. We don't know what's going to happen now. He has some sinister plan in mind. The animatronics are playing their game again. This time it's for justice."

I personally hate killing but if it's the killer who they are after, I have no problem. The person who caused them so much pain and suffering must die. "Good." I reply. If it is what will keep them alive it will work.

A new voice appears. I see two people I never expected I'd see again. "Angela, David!" I say in a shocked voice. Peggie seemed just as shocked.

"I thought you two have ascended to the afterworld." He says. "Why are you two still on earth?"

"Well Perry." David says first. "We never pasted into the afterworld. You see the past guards were forced to roam earth like we were supposed to, so they thought as well we all were going to the afterlife. However since their wishes have been fulfilled they can move on. We were in limbo for a year. I realized needing my mom is one step towards peace but I still need his death. I don't need the innocent's deaths anymore but I still need his death."

It is obvious the two doesn't like each other. Peggie glares at him. "At least I didn't cause an accident that took the life of an innocent boy, Golden Freddy nor should I say Fredbear."

David looks like he is about to charge at him but Angela puts a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, it isn't worth it. Peggie, please do me a favor and don't call him Fredbear. He doesn't like what he did in the past either."

The two glare but then Angela stares into my eyes. "Shelby, the killer isn't who you suspect to be. He is a close ally to you but a traitorous one. He desires to finish the job, he wants to kill all the other animatronics, erase this past. Before it happened it happened, he was already out of his mind. After the incident he lost it." Their bodies begin to fade.

"It's nearly seven. We need to go." David says looking me straight in the eye. "What my mom said is true. Don't trust anyone." After he says that all of them disappear into thin air.

 **Sorry for the short pause I took. I have a to deal with a ton of summer homework the past days and since my school is starting tomorrow I won't have much time to write. My updating schedule may become irregular but I still want to finish this or at least try to finish before the one year since The Real Enemy was published (December 10th). I apologize for the lack of updates but my real life drama comes before my writing and updating. I hope you can understand.**


	14. AN: Sorry

**Hi guys, this is more of an update chapter. I'm currently working on a new chapter don't worry. I know its been nearly a month since I updated this but I have to admit this... I lost inspiration to be on this site. I've also lost my inspiration to write as well as being the admin of my own forum. I'm no longer really busy and I have time to write so I decided to work on the next chapter. I may be inspirationless but I have the entire plot already planned out, I simply just didn't want to write. I am determined to finish this book before the one year anniversary of the Real Enemy don't worry. In the mean time I ask you to be a little more patient for three days maybe. I'll have it out sometime this week.**


	15. Saving Grace

Shelby's POV

Today, Emily told them how much it would cost to fix me. They gasp as they do, I only sigh. I hear them planning to replace me. Good they can do that. I give an internal sigh as I look around. Seven years, seven years since I died. I never thought about it before but I wish to move on… For a year I never really thought about it. My life was full of joy since Mike came back into it. However now I am finally able to experience their sorrow.

The other animatronics have been dead longer than I have. They have a task that needs to be fulfilled, one that is nearly impossible to fulfill. I feel sorrow towards them. However my task isn't easy as well. Keep Mike alive. With 11 animatronics now rather than just four this will not be easy. However I have the support of Mari and David.

I shake my head. What has happened to me recently? I recently became much sadder than I used to be. I cannot have a negative mindset. Now that I know that Mike and Dawn can handle themselves I decided that I shall go do what Mari told me to do, take out the hacking chips.

I have no clue where the chips are located. I don't want to break them. I have to find out where they're located though. I feel myself shutting down like I do every day when the day has ended. I close my eyes as my system shuts down.

Mike's POV

I breathe heavily as I walk through those doors again. I look at the building. It seems so familiar, just like the building I have been working in for the past year. However, I know nothing is the same anymore. The killer is after Dawn and I. He brought down my system of defense; however I am much more experienced than I used to be. I am also not alone, Dawn is smart and quick. However, even with her help this will not be easy.

I look at the clock, 11:58. I better hurry or else I won't have a system of defense. I see Dawn already there. "Hey." I say as I give a strain smile. She nods at me and smile. We chat for a minute before the clock chimes, signaling our personal hell was beginning. We do the basics first, check the party rooms, show stage and other locations. Out of curiosity I check the Karaoke Zone.

Shelby is still there, several mechanical parts are on the ground. I see her trying to move but having great difficulty in doing so. I frown. I wish I could do something to help her but I can't. Dawn makes a sound of fear as she points in front of me. A snake is slithering up to us. She keeps making snake noises rather than talking. I find that more menacing. However suddenly she does speak.

"It'ssss been a long time Michael." She says as she slithers up more. Her voice sounds so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I put on my mask with Dawn.

"Don't bother. I'm not fooled by that ssssstupid mask." She giggles a little. "I missssssssed you. You changed a lot haven't you Mickey?"

Suddenly a small click goes on the back of my head. Only one person would call me that nickname. Zira. I don't reply to this. Instead I shine my flashlight at her. "Argh! Stop it! Just let me get to you!"

"Sorry, Zira. You're not my friend anymore. Not like this." I murmur. I shine my flashlight at her.

"Argh!" She says as she slithers away trying to avoid the light. "Well I found out that she's sensitive to light. A good weakness to exploit." I murmur to Dawn as she nods.

Shelby's POV

I forgot how hard it is to move when I am this damage. I try to move but my mechanical joints don't follow. I grit my teeth this is going to be hard to work with.

I slowly make my way to the toy's show stage. Already they wander the room. They don't respond to anything. I stand in front of them, nothing happens. When I talk to them they don't respond. I wonder if they are zombies at one point.

However I quickly learn the fastest way to attract their attention and get a reaction is to touch them. I accidently knocked into Toy Chica at one point and the toys went crazy. "Kill them!" They then immediately charged after them. I screamed to stop them and they all froze for a second before moving. But that was more than enough time. I noticed something protruding on their necks. They move again so now I have to think fast.

I need to do it. I need to activate my demon mode; it's the only way that can save them. But I can't even activate it myself. Suddenly I hear a voice in my head, David's. "Shelby, close your eyes and think your worst memories. This was you can activate it, but I warn you. You will not have control in this form; it may only be for a few minutes but a few minutes can cause a lot of destruction. Only use it when absolutely necessary." I don't remember him saying this to me but he may have said it during the 6 years I was unconscious.

I do what he tells me to do. I inhale and close my eyes. I gather my thoughts. The first thought that came to mind was Mike's mangled form from last year; however that was only the tamest of them all. They get worse, the night guard I killed, the dead bodies of the humans that were killed, all of this lead up to the car accident that took away my parents. I feel myself slipping away, I feel myself turn into a monster.

I scream. They freeze again. My body moves on its own. I lost control. My teeth goes for their necks as if I was going for the kill. I use all my remaining sense to try to control myself but the most I can do is prevent my teeth from sinking in deep. I rip out the chips and when I do they fall on the ground, motionless. I run around destroying the party room a bit more before I finally regain my senses.

I stand in a pile of my friends, they are severely mangled, not as much as Vixen but pretty badly. However I don't regret my choice, today I have saved them.

 **Thank you for your patience for this chapter. As I said before, I've been busy recently and hadn't had the chance to write. I honestly still don't but I somehow made room to write. I don't know when the next chapter will come out, hopefully soon.  
**


	16. So

**Hey everyone, I know I fell off the face of this world for a month or so. I have some explaining to do. The reason why I'm not updating this story? I honestly, don't like the way I wrote this story. The person I was now a year ago, may have like it but over the month started writing for different fandoms and learned I don't like writing OC stories anymore. Second reason I hadn't updated is because I left the fandom. I still enjoy the games and stuff but the fandom is a bit too crazy for me nowadays. I still love Five Nights at Freddy's, it will always have a special place in my heart but I just don't like writing for it anymore. I remember the other day I started typing up a new chapter and I simply lost the will to write this story. Third reason? I started roleplaying more. I may have stopped RPing FNaF but I joined some new RP forums, however they are all on different sites. I also recently became an admin and a mod on two different sites which has taken up a bunch of my time.**

 **Before anyone freaks out I'm NOT discontinuing this story. However I am going to put it on a really LONG hiatus. I have something special planned for the one year anniversary of the Real Enemy that will be updated on the shorts so don't miss that. But once I finish this story, there will NOT be a sequel. Just saying this for any speculation. After this story I will most likely start writing for a new fandom, I am still deciding on which one. I don't know when the hiatus will end, and I'm sorry for those of you who wish an update. I simply lost the will to continue writing for this story but I will continue writing when I gain it back. If I never do gain it back I will post one final chapter explaining what happens.**


End file.
